Jean-Pierre Escourrou
Jean-Pierre Escourrou est un personnage récurrent dans En famille. Il est incarné par Olivier Mag. Description Jean-Pierre est l'entraîneur de rugby d'Antoine. Marjorie et lui ont des intérêts amoureux et voudraient se mettre ensemble, mais il est difficile pour eux de le faire avec la maladresse qui les caractérisent. Relations Marjorie Jean-Pierre est amoureux de Marjorie et elle l'est aussi. Le problème est qu'aucun des deux n'arrive à le dire, et qu'il arrive souvent qu'ils se vexent mutuellement uniquement par maladresse. Antoine Jean-Pierre entraîne Antoine et voit en lui un talent du rugby. Cependant, il hésite à révéler qu'il est intéressé par sa mère. Chloé Chloé veut parfois faciliter la relation entre Jean-Pierre et sa mère, mais leur maladresse l'empêche. Jacques et Brigitte Jean-Pierre semble être apprécié par les parents de Marjorie, qui n'auraient aucun problème avec le fait qu'il devienne leur gendre. Apparitions Saison 1 * Menteur, menteur / Le convoi * De l'art ou du cochon / Une grande occasion * Débarrassage / Comme à la télé / Beauté express * Bon exemple / Je dis pas non / Vacances marocaines * Saga Africa / Flagrant délit / Génie-tique Saison 2 * En toute logique (féminine) / Sisyphe / Duel au sommet * Le barbecue / Escourrou tâte le terrain / Homewear * Un week-end sur deux / Un truc incroyable / Le parrain / Piège à meufs * Comme des grands / Argent de poche / Escourrou coucou * On s'appelle / Les grenouilles * Âge ingrat / Séchée repassée / Poids mort * Sponsor / Escourrou in the house / Misère misère * Au thon pour moi / Jalouse / Supers pouvoirs * Tabou / Jeu à quinze / Le Frank Sinatra des berceuses / Super héros * Polémique / Sport de voyous / Kader & George / Bien gardée * Et dix de der / Ça dégénère / L'emprise * Marjorie fait la tactique / Intimité * Dimanche soir / Un bien pour un mâle / Escroquerie / Couvre-feu * Super prédateur / L'interview / Surnombre / Équeutage * À la bonne heure / Peur bleue / Brin de toilette * Jeu de mot laid / Combat de femmes / Love story / Rencontre du deuxième type * Caniculaire / L'amour dure trois secondes / Orientation * L'avenir de Chloé / Entorses en série / Le tout pour le tout * Les deux Sophie / Roxane discount / Foutu en l'air / L'épousseteuse * Des jeunes très serviables / À l'usure / Antoine dans 50 ans / Jouer au docteur / Pastille assistant brico 1 * Une petite mise au point / Blessure de guerre / Taquinerie * Lonesome cowboy / 1968 / La place du père * Un plan d'enfer / Dessous de table / Le petit plus de Marjo / Super Rambo * Les prénoms / Dépassement d'honoraires / Supporter * La subtilité / To fish or not to fish / On dirait deux copines / Double vue * Coup de blouse / Cadeau commun / Concert en live / Enfin seuls * Physio / Pouascaille / Décontracté chic * Premier baiser / Moi vouloir être chat / Le mauvais jour / Sacrifice * Inertie familiale / Marteau-piqueur / J'ai eu peur / Mercato * Tu verras, tu verras / Confort auditif / Le pull / Houx * Roméo et Juliette / Double standard / La vie sexuelle des dinosaures * Agacement / Danse nuptiale / Le fils à couper le beurre / Au panier * Questions réponses / Permis d'éconduire / Rigologie * Chrono pizzas / Clé de 12 et métaphore / Héritage génétique / Jacques pète les plombs * Le temps breton / Mauvaise couleur / Réseau / Impro * On achève bien les chevaux / La peur au ventre / Flag-phone / Gouteur * Pastille rap battle / Reloue / Bâbord et Tribord / Finir son assiette * En attendant / Statistiquement / Invisible * Cadeau bonus / Sale répute / Mascotte / Bilan * L'héritage / L'amour rend gaga / Vacances à la maison * Pépé voit double / Jardin d'Eden / Petite attention * Seule au monde / Une boule dans le ventre / Muettes douleurs / Reacovitch * Baby-sitting de ouf / Déprime / L'aventurier / Niveau d'écoute * Vendredi, 20h / Une famille unie / Préavis * Stratégie à deux balles / Cododo / L'art du plaquage * Prévisible / Flop again / Tout travail mérite salaire * Qui va piano / Pastille kangourou / Pas de justice / Retard pétard Saison 3 * Bonne nouvelle / Provoyage.com / Infochange * Première dispute / On dit / Je bulle, tu bulles * Je vous aime / Pupuce à tout prix / L'échange * C'est ma fête / J'm'emmerde, j't'emmerde / Contagion / Quarantaine * Faites plaisir / Pique-nique et coloscopie / Mosquito * L'anniversaire de Pupuce / Le salon de l'agriculture / Chochotte * Code B / L'indifférence qui fait la différence / Escourrou, love, coach * Contre don / Triple tape / Question de timing * No job in job / Généreux / À l'unanimité / Comme un soap * Pourquoi faire simple / Petit être enfoui / Super opé * En manque / Pour une salière / Sénior power * Le sens de l'effort / Question d'avenir / Dites-le avec des fleurs * Parano de la blouse / Cacher son jeu / Voix lactée * Sweet seventies / Plus présentables / Le +1 des mauvais jours / Le retour du monstre des guilis * Le petit pont de bois / À quoi tu penses ? / La charrue avant les bœufs * Quand on veut... / Wolf / Smoking * Photomateur / Qui ne dit mot consent / Fakebook * Tabarnak / Poussière / Rou rou coucou * Vassalité / Détecteur / Hypersensible * Sauver le foie gras / Mirage / Match nul * Brigitte et son journal / À trois / La manif * Le vent de la rumeur / Souffre-douleur / Haut niveau * Les bons comptes / Bon débarras / La sérénade * Maître chien / Adieu ! / Contraste * Je te cause pas à toi * Un coach viril / Excès d'autorité / Mémorable * Petite soirée en famille / La roue tourne et va tourner / Le SAV m'a gavé / I'm bad * Chuck nourrice / Neuneu land / Rien d'officiel * No way / Tel que / La grande bouche / Tu l'aimes, le coach * Temps de guerre / Frôler le kif / Extinction de voix * Fleurs à la Saint-Valentin / Ligne fixe / Retraite au flambeau * Flash forward * Kader populaire * 26 à 3 / Le funambule / La fée du logis / C'est chaud Saison 4 * Moi je / Kaderus / Chaîne alimentaire / La séparation * Shake ton booty / Le plateau de fruits de mer * Sébastien no stress / Surprise * Les couleurs primaires / Le gros bébé * C'est les vacances / Pique-nique / Le jardin secret * Rien que du bruit / Kader Ababoua / Tango express * Exhibe / La force d'être deux / Cons pliments * Mate matage / Le ménage de plus de 40 ans / La boum * La couleur des roses / Sur leur 31 / Petits légumes * Au naturel / Le blessé / Routine prématurée * Tango sérieux / Alerte à la bombe / Prendre le pouvoir * Pas à moi / Ça colle trop bien * Ma mère ton père / Sincérité de l'âge / Aspirateur à meufs / Pas à plaindre * À la porte / Petit pas de deux / Enfermée dehors * Pupuce centrale / Le messager / Ambiance orientale * T'es sur l'autoroute / La mêlée / La nature fait bien les choses * Plaqué / Rien sans toi / À vie / Prêt à pas porter * Invasion / Échauffement * Self défense / Étude de marché * Gros bug / Kader continental / Exclusion * Face time / Avis de gros temps / La même prof * Comme deux ados / Le squatteur squatté * Les pis-aller / Dérapages incontrôlés / En peignoir * Coaching mental / Toujours rêver / Engueule-moi / Cassé, tu m'as * Tête plate / Le truc dehors / Conte défait * Jaloux / Allô pic-nic / Sale affaire * The tango look / Incinération * Des corps qui se parlent / La compète / Dix pour cent * Le médaillon / Ye bous saime / Ça reste entre nous Saison 5 * Blind test / Seuls au monde * Solution radicale / Langue de fille de joie / Le muselet / C'est le docteur qui l'a dit * 24h party people / Mettre le feu / De fil en aiguille * Le meilleur du pire / Mensurations / Contre mauvaise fortune * Jumeaux de jardin / Montées d'hormones / Déroute * Nouveaux territoires / Plan de départ * Suer utile / Cœur de pierre / Fête des mères de terrain * Jeu de bourrins / Dîner spectacle / La dégonfle * Ça bûche, ça bûche / Sujets crochus / Huit heures d'affilée * Mid life Pupuce / Ne rien lâcher / Effeuillage / Les enfants d'abord * Ne pas répondre au fixe / Tisane de nuit / Le fric c'est chic / Bébé ovale * Brûler la chandelle / Le joli sourire / Mother fucker / Le premier jour du reste de ta conduite * Plaquage haut / Mauvaise passe passagère / Passage express / Le retour de la revanche * En percussion / Pas de bêtises / Le temps de la réflexion * Pour la vie / Montée violente / Chacun le sien / Révisor * Déshéritage / Massage en duo / Faits l'un pour l'autre / Caméléon malgré elle * La règle de 3 / Suivez le guide / Cry-baby / Pas peur * Réglage manuel de l'heure / Fin de saison / Jamais devant les gosses * Demies de mêlée / Cradons / Moi non inclus * Technique de grand-mère / Un papy / Inversion * Tango viril / Ça va couper Saison 8 Primes * Le mariage de l'ex * La course * Vacances en Bretagne Anecdotes * Jean-Pierre a été le premier personnage non principal à faire une intervention face caméra. * Jean-Pierre est à ce jour le seul personnage non-principal (hormis Pupuce, habituellement principal, et Hugo et Diego) qui soit apparu dans plusieurs téléfilms. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages récurrents Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Adultes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Saison 8